


Cold Cold Cold (Cold Inside)

by orphan_account



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Riverdale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I brought my mom here now, at the end of the summer. I just wanted to have fun with her, knowing that soon she would have to leave to live in the hospital until…” He stopped himself and took in a shaky breath. “You know, I wish that fucki–”“Language.”“Sorry, that freaking coward was here."—Riverdale used to be a quiet and simple town, but when a possible murder case hits a boy who only came here to get away from it all, more grim secrets are uncovered.





	Cold Cold Cold (Cold Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, so I've been working on this for quite a while and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I'm only basing this story on Riverdale, so that means very vaguely following the storyline. I couldn't see the sp7 boys as any of the actual characters, or being in the actual storyline, so I'm pretty much making my own version of it. So you shouldn't worry about spoilers too much.

 

“It all started after my mother got sick.” He began, his fingers twitching as he unfurled his hands from the tight fists he was holding, watching the blood fall from his palms because his nails dug too hard into his skin.

 

“Well, it started way before that, when my mom and dad kept fighting about… everything. And then it got worse when my mom got sick and I couldn't… be there for her because I moved far away. But really, when she got sick things started spiralling.” He watched as Cib grabbed his hands to bandage them.

 

“I brought my mom here now, at the end of the summer. I just wanted to have fun with her, knowing that soon she would have to leave to live in the hospital until…” He stopped himself and took in a shaky breath. “You know, I wish that fucki–”

 

“Language.”

 

“Sorry, that  _ freaking coward _ was here. It's his fault too, you know?” Steven looked up from the floor for a moment before his gaze fell back down, Cib letting go of his now bandaged hands, only to put a hand on his knee. “There's no point in that.” He sighed. “I don't know how she fell. I just know that we were laughing about something and then we felt something hit our boat. I thought it was a log, but when I got to the shore, the river was completely clean.  _ Someone _ must've hit the boat. I saw my mom trying to swim to the other side while I was swimming to this side. She made it, so I looked away and tried to get out too, but then… I heard it…”

 

**_Bang._ **

 

His breath hitched as he remembered the sound of the gun echoing through the forest, squeezing his eyes shut, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “Next thing I know, she was gone, I couldn't even see where her… her body went.”

 

“Are you sure you didn't see anything?” The sheriff asked.

 

“Dad, come on, he already said–”

 

“No, Cib, it's okay… I swear I didn't see anything. I lost my glasses, so i definitely couldn't clearly see to the other side.” He gulped, staring at his hands. “It's my fault… I should have swam to her…”

 

“It's not your fault, there's no way you could have expected that.” Cib tried to reassure him. He wished it could work. Steven just shook his head.

 

“You can leave now, Mr. Suptic.” The sheriff sighed. “Thank you for your input. We'll find her. I promise.”

 

Steve nodded, slowly getting up from the chair and walking out of the office, Cib following closely behind him.

 

He couldn't even focus on his friend, because the walls felt like they were distancing away from him, leaving a shadow covering his whole body. By the time he got to the door, each step was way too loud, each breath was way too short, each blink was way too painful. He could tell Cib was talking to him, but he felt deaf and mute. Somehow his feet were moving faster while everything around him was moving slower.

 

Steven.

 

Steve.

 

_ Steve. _

 

“Steve!”

 

He came to his senses the moment he was sprawled on the ground, with someone on top of him. His eyes tried very hard to focus, but the lack of eyesight made it very hard. Yet he could recognize those features anywhere.

 

“Dude! You could have gotten hit by that car!” James was getting up from atop of him, then held out a hand for him. “Did you not hear me yell?”

 

Steve pressed his lips together in a thin line before grabbing James’ hand and pulling himself up. “I did not.”

 

“Maybe there's still water in your ears, man.” Cib said as he went to carefully slap him over the ear after he tipped Steve's head to the side. “Come on, water, get out.”

 

“Let go of me, you cuck!” Steve pushed Cib away, glaring at him as he slapped his arm. “No, my ears are fine, I just wasn't really paying attention.” Steven huffed as he adjusted his collar and edges, then lifted his cap to ruffle his hair before putting it back on.

 

Cib laughed, moving back in to wrap an arm around Steve. James shook his head and searched his bag for something. It was something brown, too blurry for Steve to tell, until it was pushed in his arms. After feeling it in his hands for a bit, his eyes went wide. “Dude….” Steve said quietly.

 

“You completely forgot about them, so I went to pick them up for you.” James gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

It was a glasses case, and when he opened them, of course, there was a pair of glasses. He ordered a pair and completely forgot about it. He put them on and turned to give James a tight hug. “Thank you so much, man. I wouldn't know what to do without you.” 

 

James laughed, returning the hug. When they parted, he looked up at him with concern. “How did it go?”

 

Steve’s expression fell. “I… uh, it went… okay. They said they'd find her.”

 

James pulled him back into the hug. “That's good.” He said quietly as he squeezed him in his arms. Cib made a sort of squeaking sound and wrapped his arms around both of them, hugging them tightly, that they almost fell over.

 

“Suppy, you have us, dude! Always remember that!” Cib grinned and Steven be damned if he didn't smile as well.

 

“Okay, I have to get home now, my dudes.” Steve tried to pull away from his two friends. 

“Why don't you both come to mine? We'll throw a slumber party or something.” Cib suggested.

 

Steve thought about it for a bit. He didn't really want to sleep at the back of the outdoor cinema as he usually does (and doesn't want to be reminded by the excruciating scolding that came from his mother when she found out _ that _ is where he lives.). So he nodded. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

 

When Cib and Steve looked at James, he raised a brow. “Do you really think I'm willing to spend my night with two losers at a dumb slumber party?” The looks of concern in Steve and Cib’s expressions made James snort. “Of course I would! Call me the third loser!” The three of them laughed together.

 

If Steve was being honest, he was afraid he'd up and drop them anytime now. Over the summer he changed a lot. He went from being the nerdy dude who smoked weed behind the bleachers, to quitting that completely, and joining the football team, along with helping around the local constructions, which also got him pretty… ripped. (Steve  _ definitely _ did not enjoy every moment he was with his shirt off, nor did it make him feel self conscious.) He barely spent time with them because he was so busy all the time. He tried not to think too hard about it.

 

The familiarity of Cib's house made Steve feel at ease. He dropped on Cib’s bed and immediately after, Cib dropped on top of him. “Dude, fuck off!” Steve went to push him off, but that was proven to be way more harder than he thought, especially when Cib had a deadly tight grip on him. James was laughing at them until Cib decided it would be appropriate to just kiss Steve on the lips. It was just a peck, nothing too flashy or meaningful, but it made James’ laughter die down. Steve noticed, while Cib didn't, but it also meant that he had the opportunity to push Cib off, which made James resume his laughter.

 

“Sooooo…” James started as he sat in the bean bag. “What did you guys do this summer? Unfortunate events aside.”

 

Cib slowly got up from the floor, groaning, before sitting himself back up on the bed. “Gave my first blow job...” Cib straightened his posture, raising his arms above his head to stretch out a bit. “To myself. I can suck myself off now, guys!”

 

Steve snorted. “No you didn't, you just hung out with me pretty much constantly like the loyal loving puppy you are.”

 

“That is defignitely wrong.” Cib gasped. Steve tried to ignore the fact that Cib butchered the word 'definitely’. “I only hung out with you about… two hundred times. That's not constantly!”

 

“Of course it isn't.” Steve rolled his eyes. “It's just a bit over  _ constantly _ .”

 

“Did you guys see that they brought a new game at the Arcade?” James pulled the bean bag closer to the bed and laid back on it.

 

“Hell yeah, dude!” Steve and Cib said in unison.

 

“It's so fucking fun, dude. Did you play it?” Steve asked, looking down at James.

 

James’ eyes shifted between him and Cib before answering. “Definitely did. I had to, obviously.” James grinned.

 

Something felt off. Not only with James, but with Cib too. “Sick, dude.” Steven said, returning the grin. “I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so… I'll be back in a few.” Steve got up from the bed and walked out of Cib's room, shutting the door behind him.

 

He didn't even get the chance to take a step forward before he heard Cib whispering pretty loud “We  _ need _ to tell him!”, so Steven leaned close to the door to listen.

 

“We can't, Cib! I get it, we were there, but do you really want people to find that out?”

 

“James… we saw a hooded guy running away from the river. We need to at least tell the police.” There was a pause and Steve began chewing on his lip as he kept listening. “They can catch the guy that killed his mom.”

 

“Cib, no. We can't tell anyone. We will instantly become suspects, and if we get busted for being… together, I'm out of the football team!”

 

“Is all you fucking care about that football team?” Cib wasn't even bothering to whisper anymore, it was loud and clear.

 

“Dude, shut it! He could have heard us!”

 

Steve moved away from the door slowly, covering his mouth. This… this can't be happening.

 

“Oh, hey Steve! Didn't hear you come over!” Steve almost fell over when Cib's mother spoke up, clearly startling him.

 

“I– I'm sorry, Mrs. James, I was just– I was just leaving, actually.” Steve didn't even let Cib’s mother say anything before fleeing as fast as he could out of the house. He kept running, not looking where he was going. Just running as far away as he could.

 

Before he knew it, he was at the back of the outdoor cinema. He quickly climbed inside and locked the door. He picked up his laptop and turned it on and began writing in it. He put his headphones on and shut himself out from the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr at ohoneyno!


End file.
